The Transient Fireworks
by Allein
Summary: Kakashi became more serious & stern after his father's death. Kyouna became very quite after her parents death&her home destroyed,she was taken in custody of Kushina& eir life was riddled with numerous despairs that took those dear away from them and gave a huge impact on their personality. Minato and Kushina tried so hard to make them equel of For You.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

When I write my fict '**For You**', I realized that it could be more confusing if I kept showing the scattered memories between Kakashi and Kyouna, so I cut it and put them into separate story. The Transient Fireworks (Utakata Hanabi) is one of Naruto Shipuuden's ending theme song performed by Supercell from episode 167 to 179. I love the song and kept listened it while I write Kakashi-Kyouna's childhood memories, since their lovely friendship started when they watched the fireworks (hanabi) together. So I borrow the English title of the song for this fict. It's up to you to judge it as songfict or not, I just couldn't resist the song's mood every time I heard it hehe, and right, this is the prequel of "Kakashi Gaiden (chronicles)" series that I'll write: **Eien no Ai** (upcoming),**For You** (on progress). I hope you'll like it and review could be lovely :)

As usual, I do not own Naruto or any media of its including any musics theme.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Prodigies of different lands**

Hatake Kakashi was born from the famous and powerful shinobi, Hatake Sakumo, the white fang of Konoha. His fame that was said to overshadow even of the legendary Sannin, he was one of the hero from Konoha in the Second Shinobi World War, no wonder if Kakashi idolized him so much. That man was his father, his own hero, his dream was to surpass him one day and be a true shinobi just like his father.

Kakashi started his academy in five, the youngest and smallest between others but he showed that he was a prodigy by skipping the classes and graduated immediately, only few months before his six birthday. All his friends were amazed, the youngest genin in his generation. While the others was seven or nine or older, he was stand up with his remarkable result at the age of five. Who won't be proud of that, even the Sandaime and Minato too.

Minato amazed with the abilities of the young Hatake, he knew Sakumo and put his respect to the man. That was an honour to be a jounin instructor for the little genius, he also had the Uchiha boy and a Nohara girl. He had a dreamt to make his student to be the next legendary sannin of Konoha, like his sensei, Jiraiya.

For his surprised, the Hatake was so focused with his goal to be the 'true' ninja and disapointed with his friends slow progress especially Obito who labeled in the Elite Uchiha but in fact his abilities was nothing agains him. Minato started to think how to teach his students a teamwork with a short of rivalry Obito had to Kakashi.

Obito's habit to constantly late and made an excuse always worked to make Kakashi angry and chasiting him, that worsen the situation between Obito who always overshadowed by him. That uchiha boy seemed envied with Kakashi's prodigious skills and constantly sought to surpass him although those efforts always ended up in failure.

As their teacher Minato knew that Obito did was only because he loves Rin but his feeling not mutual as Rin was attracted to Kakashi instead and that's frustrating him. It's gotten worse when the team took part in Chūnin Exams and allowing Kakashi to rise to the rank of chūnin in six. Left his teammates level behind.

Unfortunately after the death of his father, Kakashi became more stern and serious, that made Obito resent him because he always focused on the mission than his team. No one knows the real reason about Kakashi's drastic changed except Minato, but he didn't like to tell it around. That was enough pain for his little student with his lost, and he didn't want to added more. He just wondered how long his team will endure the tense.

* * *

"You're late again, Obito!" Kakashi crossed his arms and scolded to the tripped goggled boy, they're wait for him for almost an hour and he got very impatient each minutes. "When do you think we were supposed to meet up? You're abandon the rule again, stupid."

"No, you see. While coming here I ended up having to help and old lady who had too much luggage and -"

_"Hai_. That's lie, isn't it?" Kakashi cut off, still scowling at him. Minato hid a smile.

"Don't say that Kakashi. You helped the old lady, didn't you, Obito?"

Obito lit up his goggle and put the eye drops on his eyes as he spoke. "I even carried her luggage."

Kakashi turned and scowled at Minato, disappointed with his action. "Sensei, you're too easy on him. If he keeps acting up like this around people, they'll just be in trouble, right? Those who breaks the rules and regulations are called trash right?"

Minato sweat dropped, he gave a nervous laugh but didn't argue. That's was right, after all.

"_Teme_…can't you be nice sometimes?" Obito rubbed his eyes and spat. "You're always saying about 'rules' and 'laws', it's getting annoying! What's the matter is discipline! "

"Maa...maa…cut it out, you two. You're in the same team." Rin finally spoke, she always could handle the situation, specifically Obito. He always heard her, at least their argument will stop for a while.

"Well, that's enough, let me explain about the mission and get going will you?" Minato gave a thank smile to Rin as the boys obeyed and paid an attentions to him

* * *

Tokugawa Kyouna just back from the battlefront with her troops this afternoon and finished tend her wound with added special scold from her mother when her father called all the general to held the meeting. She was hesitated to join the meeting or not, she didn't like the adoring look given from another general to her because she's the youngest shogun in the history who replaced her grandmother place after her death. The prodigy of Kazan no Kuni, the land of Samurai.

Born from mixed blood of the fabled clan from different land. Her father was a Kazanshogun of Kazan no kuni, the son of Tokugawa clan, beside that she inherits a blood from Nishikawa and Uzumaki clan from her mother, a fable Miko and refugee from Uzushiogakure. No wonder she could make a newest history among the prodigies in this land, surpassing the legendary shogun Tokugawa Nagayuki her own grandmother and master who got her shogun title at the age of fourteen. Kyouna was seven when she got that title and refused to be the Kazanshogun because she still too young to role the land.

As expected for the clan daughter, who got the hard education and training since she was in still very young, she could led the troops and won her battle. Presented another victory for their land in the tenth of great samurai war. To experience of war in such a very young age could be very traumatic for ordinary child, but she was extraordinary, at least in front of the samurai, but Kyouna was still a child for her mother.

Keiko gozen was very worried about her only daughter, after the death of her grandmother she became very serious to stop the war, she had seen that war only brought the pain and lost, so she came for the resolution of peace and alliances between nations and convinced her father to make it real. Fortunately the generals also liked the idea, all of them were tired of war.

* * *

Tokugawa Hideyoshi sighing heavily, he just had his secret meeting with his assistant and his ninja spy from his wife guardian before held the general meeting. It's only been a year after the war over but seemed like their battle still haven't ended yet, and he didn't sure about their alliances because it will be their own battle agains the most dangerous of samurai nations, land of storm was had their eyes on them since a long time ago but they still could defended until the last war's end their land's power decreased greatly and still need to rebuild. He couldn't sure they will win against them this time and forced to take the last decision for the preparation of the worst. His people should come first, he will sent the women, children, and elders to evacuate.

As he expected, all his generals were agreed except Kyouna, she didn't say anything against his father decision. As one of the generals she was agree but as eight years daughter she far against it. Especially because they decided that she will escape with the refugees and not fighting along another soldier to defend their homeland.

"I assign you out not because you're my daughter, but as the only female general you will assign to go and protect the refugees." Hideyoshi took a deep breath and continuing. "Be strong, you're an onna bugeisha, their life depend on you so I count for you, don't disappointed your people. You can go to preparations, dismissed."

Grumbled, Kyouna left the room and headed to her room to arrange everything. She felt bitter, along her life she always at her parent side but this time she had to leave her father behind. Although she knew how strong he was, but with this condition she wasn't sure everything will be fine.

* * *

Keiko and Kyouna were mourning, the refugees mourned. Their kazanshogun died in the battle, committed seppuku, refusing to give up their land. Kyouna was hurt, she couldn't fight along her father and let him die, worthless, because after the reinforcements from their allies retrieved what left from the war including the dead bodies of the shoguns and others, all the volcanoes that surrounds the land was erupted and destroying their homeland to nothing. It was like the stories that her mother always tell for her bedtime stories, about her destroyed village, and now it happened again.

After the cremations, Kyouna as the last leader of the Kazan's refugees sent her apologies to them because she had to abandon and couldn't protect them anymore with this condition. She sent half of their refugees to Land of Spirits, along with her grandfather and half of them stayed in Land of Iron with the permission of their shoguns. She gave the choice to them if they wanted to stay or leave, because last night she and her mother had an agreement to leave the samurai land.

"We have to leave this land, Kyouna." Keiko started a talk, forced herself to keep strong in front of her daughter. "It's not good for us to stay in the land of samurai if we wanted our people to be save. As our daughter you're become the target of every land, sooner or later they will attack this land too if we keep stay here. You father last message was to protect the people, right?"

Kyouna lowered her face, still very upset with herself because she couldn't do anything for her people, but her mother words got into her mind as she asked her solemnly. "Where should we go?"

"To the hidden village of shinobi, both the shinobi and samurai have a rule since long ago that they would not meddle with each land. We'll perfectly save there, and our people will not chased because of our presence."

"But Okaasama, Uzushiogakure was destroyed long time ago and we had no alliances with another shinobi village."

"That's why we will seek refugee to Konohagakure."

"Konohagakure?"

"_Hai._ That's a hidden village in the land of Fire, they had closed ties due to Uzumaki clan and Senju clan being distant blood relative, and my cousin was lived there. She already knew about our conditions and her husband helped us to get the permission from their Hokage."

Kyouna's eyes narrowed, she never knew that her mother had a cousin. "Your cousin?"

"Yes, you never meet her because I was still very young when we left the village, she sent to Konoha and I was sent to Kazan no kuni. Despites our distances, we still maintained a good connections. Do not underestimate our shikigami dear, they could be very useful for sending massages."

Keiko tried to joke, but her daughter seemed didn't affected. There's a long and quite moment before she nodded her head. "_Hai,_ Okaasama."

* * *

Minato hung his head, he just got a meeting with the council and Hokage along with his wife about the refugee proposal from her cousin. She was still a family of Uzumaki clan, that's why the council granted her request, besides they were tempted with the children of her. The sealing master and a last prodigious descendants of the famed noble samurai, she could be a great asset for their village. Although he didn't like the idea, he still glad with the decision and amazed with the stories of the girl, somehow reminded him to his own student.

"I can't wait for their arrival, it's been a long time after our last meeting. I missed Keiko and I wanted to see her daughter, she said Kyouna looked like her. She could be lovely." Kushina chattered in excitement, almost every day since her cousin sent her request she always repeated the story of their childhood and forced him to listen.

"Your family had a very complex history, especially your cousin." Minato said as he threw himself to their dining chair and watched Kushina digging out their dinner ingredients from the fridge.

"It couldn't help, Nishikawa had a priced of their power. They will only have one child in their family and the baby was always be a female, as the village leader my grandpa arranged the marriage between my uncle and Keiko's mother but they still got that curse." Kushina took her pot from the counter and put her apron as she continued. "Keiko was sent to Kazan no kuni for protection, I never imagined she married the shogun."

"And she had a prodigious daughter."

"And with a war and invasion and the destroyed land. If only she came with me to Konoha that time."

"Don't worry, as the wife of shogun she might be very strong right?" Minato tried to comfort his wife, but Kushina shook her head.

"Unfortunately Keiko didn't had any physical ability, she was born and trained to be a Miko. She only inherits our fūinjutsu and high amount chakras. She said Kyouna was good in kenjutsu but I still worried about her, she's still a child Minato."

"The youngest shogun's general who led the troops in war." Minato hmmed in thought. "And she targeted by every nations, including our village."

"Exactly, you can imagine how horrible that was. She was only seven." Kushina unconsciously spoke and swinging her knife around at the same time, made her husband grimaced.

* * *

Kakashi stared outside his window in his small and dark apartment, from his own stipend of his mission rewards he could buy his own apartment and moved out from his house since two years ago. Leaving it with his dark memories of his father behind, he thought there's no use to stay there any longer although he still couldn't put that house on sale. Simply only abandoned it.

Today was another their success mission, it could be perfect if only Obito could come on time and didn't ruined the plan. That idiot was abandoning the plan and launched himself to the bandit group, serve him right to get his wounds for the reward of his recklessness. Sighing heavily he jumped onto his bed, why should that idiot be in the same group as him.

He just wanted to be in jōnin rank sooner, but his sensei still not allowed him to take the exams. Minato said he still not ready for that, although he always chose him over his friends to take him if he got higher ranked missions. He wondered which side he's still lacking of.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto, only my OCs and the plots here**

**AN: **Thank you for Enthrll and pizzafan123, i hope you'll like this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2 : The carnage of the refugees**

This morning Minato summoned to an escort mission, Hokage sent him with three other jōnins to find Tokugawa's group and escort them to Konoha. He worried about them since they're targeted by any countries, from his last information they're encountered with some bandits and few of them were injured. Their group only had three shinshokus and three samurais for protections, four, if Kyouna counted. As Kushina said to him, no matter how strong she was, she's still a kid and not supposed to fight.

He decided to bring Kakashi with him, it's an A rank mission because they will guarding the VIPs from other country. It's a good to increase his ability and taught him a teamwork of the jōnins if the boy wanted to rise his rank. Minato gave the last glance to his team who checked their equipments; he got Akimichi, Hyūga, Nara and Hatake boy.

"They're in the wood between Rain country and Fire country, we should hurry. It will take a day for us to get there. I hope nothing happen, let's go!" Minato signaling his team and they're starting to run on the top of their speeds only shinobi could do.

* * *

Keiko finished treated her soldiers wounds, she glad they're not die. Thanks to her daughter, the bandits were defeated. Fortunately, they were only ordinary bandits, not a rogue S-rank ninja. She might know how to fight, but ninja was quite different they used ninjutsu. Although Kyouna could use nature transformations, she had no idea how shinobi could fight.

Kyouna showed up from the woods, with a bucket of water she gathered from the river while she checks the perimeter. She had just returned after believing there's no threat to them if they took a rest here. She knew the others won't strong enough to walk after the battle, her mother already sent her shikigami to Konoha asked for help and tended the injured members.

"Let's take a rest here, we will wait until the reinforcement come." She walked around her companions to place some ofudas and made a barrier to protect them when the night fell before took her own place to clean her sword.

"You should take a rest and let me build the barrier." Without she realized, her mother already stood in front of her, looked at her in sad eyes. Keiko realized that her only daughter still brooding her loss and sometimes lost in her own world, even though she didn't know what's kind of world she had, still she could make sure that wasn't a pleasant world because since the death of her mother in law and her husband, Kyouna's eyes started to lose the lights and hopes of life. She didn't want it happen, not to her dearest daughter.

"I'm fine." Kyouna sheathed her sword, she leaned herself to the tree and looked away from her mother. She didn't want to make her worried. "You should take a rest, okaasama. We still have a long journey tomorrow, I'll watch for tonight."

"You're always watching us every night." Keiko sighed tiredly, she didn't understand why her little princess had to be as stubborn as her husband.

"It's okay, I still can manage to hold the barrier and fight." Kyouna didn't want to continue their conversation and chose to move a bit deeper to the woods. The least thing she wanted was make her mother worried, she didn't want to rest for a bit. She was afraid with nightmare she always had since the death of her father, he appeared in her dream pleaded her to protect the refugees no matter happens, and she will hold her promise.

* * *

Minato approached his student who still hasn't tired enough to sleep, he was offered to be on guard while the other were resting, kids always had an extra energy. Minato took a seat beside Kakashi, he was watch the fire in silent.

"Don't tell me to get some sleep sensei, I'm not a child." Kakashi spoke before Minato opened his mouth, he knew that his teacher would tell him that. Minato chuckled, he tossed another branch into the fire.

"Good for you that Kushina didn't come with us, she will tie and drag you to sleep." Kakashi snorted in reply.

"What do you want sensei?"

"Nothing. I just want to spend the night with my student, is it wrong?" Minato grinned at his deadpanned student before he continued. "You know the mission is to escort the refugees from Land of Volcanoes to our village right? There's a child in them who remind me to you." Kakashi averted his gaze from the fire to his sensei.

"She's the daughter of Kushina's cousin, seven years old, but she already reached the highest rank of samurai." Minato glanced sideways to see that his student started to get interest into the topic. "She was the youngest shogun in history, that's not special news in Land of Volcanoes because they known as the land of prodigies. After the death of her grandmother, she took her place as the commander and be the first female general. I remember Kushina told me that her parents sent her out to another country by herself to train in age of six."

"She joint in samurai war, after the war over their country invaded by other country, her father sent her out to protect the refugee and died in the battle. She lost her family and her land."

"And your point is?" Kakashi stared his sensei with annoyance; Minato might be just want to tell him bedtime stories and made him sleep.

"You have to treasure your friends if you knew there's out there someone was had bigger loss. I know that's hard but loosen up a bit, but it won't kill you, you still have long time to grow."

"I'd try." _Maybe._ Kakashi replied shortly and remained quite only to make Minato sighed again and decided back to his place, leaving the boy staring the fire alone.

* * *

Morning came with a cold breeze, seemed the temperature around the forest dropped drastically, Kyouna already woke and volunteered to collect the foods and waters. In fact, she not allowed another member to entered the woods to help her since she didn't know what will coming to them and injured warrior won't help much.

Her mother was still sleeping in the norimono and slowly the others started to wake. The priests took a charge to cook the breakfast while Kyouna helped them to serve the foods and undo the seal. As they planned, after last incidents running to the bandits they decided to stay and waited for the retrieval squad from Konoha, they should be here at noon.

When the others still resting and enjoyed their meal, Kyouna went to the cart and took her katana from the box, she secured the rest of their goodies. They only could bring some goods from their land, that were some cloths, weapons, books and scrolls, which inherited from her family in decade.

Sighing she stared the katana in her hand, that's her grandmother katana. The Nagayuki sword, named after her grandmother and passed to her in her dying moment in the war. Forging your own sword and gave a name to it was a tradition in samurai family, Kyouna didn't forge her sword because she didn't have a time for it, the war already started and now she had to ran from samurai land, there's no use to forge another sword. Her grandfather's and father's was more than enough.

Kyouna was snapped from her muse when suddenly she heard a loud voice of pain from her comrades, she jolted and ran to them in instant already held her katana ready in hand. Kyouna frowned as she saw her samurai comrades that should protect her mother lay down on the ground bleeding with small knifes and star shaped weapons all over their bodies, she glanced over and saw the shinsoku already took their place around the norimono to protect Keiko.

She felt the presences came from the woods, she quickly counted, there're five people and from the knifes they used to kill the samurai if she not mistaken they're shinobi's weapons she once saw from her mother shinobi guard. _Damn._ This one were much better than last enemies, she didn't want to run to any shinobi but it couldn't helped, Kyouna gritting her teeth in anger as the shinobis concealed themselves from the trees.

"Protect her and don't get close to me!" She ordered the shinsokus left as she readying herself to fight.

"Look what we have here." The brown haired shinobi squatted on the branch and examined them with mischief glint on his eyes; he titled his head as he continued. "A group of travelers with treasures, priests and a little girl with her katana. Aren't you too small to hold that, ojou-chan?"

"Stop it Genji, are you trying to hit the little girl?" His friend who had the biggest body grunted from another tree.

"But she's cute Ukon, few years later she'll grown to be a beautiful woman. Can I keep her?"

"Pedophile." Man named Ukon grunted.

"Do as you wish, but wait until we finish them up." Now the tall man with long dark hair spoke.

"Okay Eijo, I'll do it in a minute." Genji nodded and turned to wink at Kyouna. "I'll deal with you later, cutie." He launched himself to the shinsoku with kunai in his hand, ready to 'clean' them up.

With a glanced Kyouna ran forward to cover one of the shinsoku and blocked the hit with her katana, her weapon clanking with the ninja's kunai. Genji jumped backward and grinning from ear to ear, amused with the girl's action. "Ow, you know how to fight huh little girl? Then let's have fun, shall we?" He's signaling his friends to attack as he once more sending himself to the girl.

* * *

Minato rushed his team to move faster after they had their quick breakfast, he wanted to arrive sooner than they'd planned. Something bothered him since he woke up, didn't want to take a risk he had Hyūga Haruki activated his byakugan to scan and find the refugees while they started running again, Kakashi and other followed him on the top of their speed.

"I found them, they're about 10 km from here." Haruki informed his captain but suddenly he narrowed. "They're in battle, four of them already dead and a kid fighting two shinobis. Three of them are in something looked like a shield."

"_Nani_? A kid?" Akimichi Kobi surprised. "Are you sure?"

"That might be the Miko's daughter. Kyouna, I heard she can fight." Nara Shirane confirmed, as the right hand of the Nara head clan, he much knew about what was going on in the council or newest news from Hokage including the knowledge about the refugees information.

Meanwhile Kakashi noticed that his sensei's eyes hardened, he remembered about the talk they have last night about Kushina-san's cousin. Minato was always quite over protective to his team, including Kakashi, the youngest member. Therefore, he wasn't surprise to see his sensei already showed his nature through the young girl even though he had a good guess that Minato haven't meet her.

"Minato?" Kobi glanced at the blonde man as he noticed that his captain increased his speed.

"Keep up." He ordered his team to hurry. He really had bad feeling about this.

* * *

Kyouna's back hit the hardest on the farthest tree from the camp, she got the blow from another shinobi after she killed her opponent, the Genji guy and that made the other ninjas angry. Coughing, she tried to stand, as her mind sent her back to her village. She once had sparing with her mother ninja guardian when she gotten bored sparing with other samurai. She remembered he warned her to be careful with ninjutsu if she fight any ninja out there, though she was born with Uzumaki's blood in her, she didn't inherits any ninja abilities except highest amount chakras which she mostly used into sealing or summoning jutsu.

Growling, she pushed herself on her feet and pulled her concentration back to the fight. Quickly she scan her surrounding, two ninja left and her mother was unprotected. All her guards were already dead, sprinting she ran to her mother and pulled her with left hand while her right hand blocking another blow with her sword. She's still too small to hid her mother, and this battle was too intense, she couldn't lower her guard while battling those ninja and protecting her mother. She even couldn't used her hand to pull any ofuda and summons any demons. With another growl, she pushed her mother away and shouted to her.

"Okaasama! Summon Kajima!"

Keiko who just recovered from her shock after being pushed that hard by her daughter nodded, it wasn't her first time to see any bloody battle, but it's the first time of her being left only with Kyouna to defend their life. Precisely, it's Kyouna who defended their life, she just gotten her way, it's _her_ daughter who facing two shinobis, she have to do something to help. Groaning in pain, she stood and pulled her ofuda, prepare to show her summoning skill.

"Haha, like I'll let you to do it, my lady." Keiko's movements stopped as suddenly she saw a kunai showed in front of her eyes, crossed over her shoulder and pressed to her neck. The edge of the sharp prick had caused a small trickle of blood ran down her neck, she froze at the cold threat and unconsciously drop her ofuda as the man growled at her. "Stop it bratz, or she'll die."

She saw Kyouna jumped backward from her opponent to take a save distant and she growled at the man who took her as a hostage. She noticed there's a wound bleeding on her hand when she hardened her grip on her katana, her daughter refused to surrender. Keiko knew now she might planning to taking down the man who threaten her and killed him right away, but he still had his friend with him. If she did that, his friend will easily kill her. She really had to do something.

"No, Kyouna, run!"

"Shut up!" The man shouted and pressed his kunai a little harder, drawing more blood from Keiko's neck much for Kyouna's horror.

"I won't let you trick her to save me, I know you'll kill both of us." She hissed menacingly to him. "Run Kyouna! Run!" She screamed again as she tried to struggle, only to being pulled back easily by the abductor. Kyouna growled in anger, she won't sacrifice her mother only to ran for her life, but she knew any reckless movement could easily killed her mother. Keiko couldn't stand it anymore, she quite remembered the defended movement she learned from her husband but wasn't sure it would work against the ninja, but at least it worth to try.

She collected her remained power into her hand and jabbed her elbow as hard as she could right into her abductors abdomen, he growled and pushed back a little, she took it as a chance to slide her foot between his feet and broke free of his grip to run away from him. She noticed Kyouna saw it as an opening to attack another ninja so she could ran while the abductor still groaning in pain.

Kyouna sending a blow to her opponent to injured him quite badly on his legs before she turned to pull her mother away when she heard a painful scream of a woman. She turned her back in reflect and frozen at the sight of the voice's source. Keiko stood there frozen on her feet with eyes widened in pain, she saw her kimono suddenly soaked in red as she realized the edge of a tanto appeared from her left chest, stabbed her right into her heart from behind and some shurikens stabbed her back. Her eyes widened at the sight and her mouth opened but not any voices came out for few second until she saw her mother's sight darkened and her body stumbled stiffly to the ground.

"O-ok-okaa…san.."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** The Transient Fireworks

**Disclaimer:** Besides the OCs and the plots, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**A.N:** It's been months since my last update, and feel very very bad. After my graduation i still have something to do with my uni things, but at least now i'm quite free to write fictions again. Now here's the chapter 3, i hope this chapter not that disappointing because when i wrote this i have to fill my head with Naruto again, so i reread the manga and re-watched the anime. Ah, now i'm looking for beta reader for this story and for '_For You'_ if you want to be my beta reader please PM me and mentions what story you want to beta reading, i'm looking forward to work with you. And i want to say hello and thank you for **Okami Yanire**, **Ringings**, **The-Circus-Master, ciarra halle, Lumiere01, Enthrll** and **pizzafan123**. Thank You and happy reading. Review would be lovely :)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Okasama!" Kyouna ran through her mother, abandoning her katana away and slowly lifted Keiko's frozen body. "Kaasan...okaasan...open your eyes. We need to get out from here. Kaasan…" she called her out and shook her frantically, but Keiko didn't move any limb, she laid there numbly.

First death that she saw in her life was the death of her grandmother, Tokugawa Nagayuki, the former daimyo of Kazan no kuni. Her master, in the middle of war when she came with her troops to backed her up, but she was late. Nagayuki already dead and her final wish was to give her sword to her as her successor, she might not saw her father death, but couldn't able to save her mother and saw her death before her own eyes was finally destroy her fortress that held her despair.

Shaken, Kyouna laid her mother down and pulled out the tanto that stuck on her, she didn't even blink, her tears were ran down on her face uncontrollably. Slowly she tried to stood, she felt her feet weakened and her vision already blurred with tears. Without she realized she already moved toward the killer of her mother and swung her tanto aimlessly, still in her shaken body and unstoppable tears. The other ninja who's been hurt by her on his leg moved to check on Keiko.

"Che, she died."

Kyouna stopped moving and turned her back. "Don't…touch…her…" she pointed her tanto to his direction. Her face was ruin, blood and tears sprawled over, her eyes widened. Showing the flooding emotion that been hidden deep inside, her anger and agony.

"It's look like you're the only one who left here, little girl, and seems like you still had stamina to fight. Eijo, it's such a waste to left her here, let's bring her with us. She might worth some ryou on market." Ignoring the warning from Kyouna, Ukon throw Keiko's body to the ground and grinning towards her.

"Adding the goods here, I think we can buy a castle for us." Eijo who had been dodging Kyouna's attacks made his quick calculation. Those bandits didn't aware with the affect of their words through the little girl, Kyouna body now all trembled with anger. She felt fury burning inside her and it's growing big, she couldn't held it, all her yearly training that she got was didn't affect her emotional control anymore. She panting harder as her chakra spiked out from her, taking form into chains shape and started moved widely.

"I…said…don't…touch…HER!" Kyouna screamed in anger as she felt her chains chakra moved further and stabbed on the ground, not enough the chains merged and built a wall that surrounded and locked them inside.

* * *

"We're late!" Minato hit the blue transparent wall in front of them, he quickly scanned what's happened inside the barrier and bitterly gulping when he saw a dead body of read haired woman. His eyes widened at the scene in front of them, a little girl in her soaked red kimono held a tanto facing two shinobis who seemed surprised. He had quickened his team movement when Haruki inform them about the situation because he worried, but he was late.

Akimichi Kobi made his hands bigger and tried to hit the barrier, but the wall reflects it perfectly. The only Hyūga in team tried to find the weakness through his byakugan and Shirane tried to penetrate the barrier with his shadow, all of their attacks failed. Kakashi tried to collect his chakra on his hand and concentrate to try with his own still worked on jutsu when Minato grabbed his hand and shook his head. They're forced to see another massacre right before their eyes by a little girl with a tanto only and locked in the chakra barrier.

In his short shinobi life, Hatake Kakashi had seen this kind of scene and even killed the other by himself for hundred times. He also saw how his teammate, Rin, kill another ninja. And that wasn't as frightening as this played scene right now, that girl look much younger than him, and according to his sensei, she wasn't a ninja. How could an ordinary girl like her made this kind of barrier? Even Minato-sensei couldn't break it, Kakashi narrowed his eyes and focusing on the girl that frantically ran to one of the shinobis with her weapon.

He gasped when accidently he saw the girl's expression when she turned to their direction before ran again to hunt another shinobi. Her face was horrible, beside of the tears and bloods, he was terrified with her eyes.

"Sensei…" Kakashi taken aback when they saw Kyouna who forcefully beheading the ninja from his back when she caught him. Seemed like not enough, the bloody girl turned around and still hunting down the last bandit.

"I know, Kakashi." Minato clenched his fist seeing the girl went rampage like that, Kushina might be the same if she saw this. He was sure that girl was Kyouna, Kushina's niece, according to their mission review the only child that went with the group was Kyouna. And seemed like all her friends were killed, including her mother.

"Kyouna! Stop!" He banged the wall in frustration tried to break the wall and make the girl stop "Stop it! We're here. Kyouna!"

"It's useless, this is a chakra barrier. It's flowed through those chains and connected to her." Haruki pointed the girl. "It's amazing. Minato, how could she?"

"Is it Kekkei genkai?"

"_Iie._ I think it's her special chakra." Shirane contemplated. "Her chakra is taking form as chains, like mine as shadow."

"Look at that!" Kobi surprised at suddenly the chilly air and wind blew hard on them, both Kakashi and Minato couldn't held their surprise. Kyouna already killed her last enemy by stabbing his right through heart, and that girl now looking at them, still in her rage, forming a hand seal.

"What is she doing?"

"I have bad feeling about this, Minato, we should hurry!"

"Stand back!" Minato pulled out his left hand and focusing his chakra on it, a swirled blue chakra forming into a small ball. Kakashi recognized his sensei's jutsu, rasengan. He might tried to hit the barrier with it, along with the other, Kakashi jumped back.

Wind gushing very strong when Minato hit his rasengan through the wall and forced it to penetrate, he grunted, it's quite a barrier made by a little girl like her. And Kyouna seemed didn't want to surrender, but taking the affect of the hit the chains started shaken wildly and few of them already pulled out from the ground. Seeing this opening Minato tried to push it harder.

Kakashi saw the hit might work, he glance at the girl inside the –started to break– barrier who looked worsen. Kyouna was spurting blood from her mouth, though she didn't fight him back, she looked like had been hit by something. No one attacked her except his sensei who tried to hit the barrier, _don't tell me…_"Sensei, that girl!" He cried to warn Minato.

Minato didn't focused on what happened to Kyouna when he snapped by Kakashi's scream and realized that the hit through the barrier sent an effect to the user. Hurriedly he pulled back his attack right at the same moment with the barrier gone broke, the chakra chains started to pulled away from the ground and the wall faded away. They watched it with anticipation when there's no more shield between them and the girl, they're stood in their stance and kunai in hands to anticipate more attack coming but no one made any move, they kept their focus on the battered girl in front of them. She was panting hard and her hand seal loosened, slowly her hand fell on her side, Minato assumed that she reached her limits so he decided to approach her.

The girl was still standing and looked at the ground when Minato reached out his hands. "Kyouna?" he called her as he tried to touch her shoulder, at the gentle touch, her body suddenly slumped forward, right into Minato arms. He caught her and quickly checked her pulse, certain that the girl fainted he nodded to his team. Haruki ran to him and activated his byakugan while Minato looked on her wounds.

"It's okay, her chakras still flowing, but all this wounds…" he shook his head. "She need to take to hospital immediately."

"Right, I'll take her back to village, after sending her to hospital I'll be back as soon as possible." Minato stabbed his hiraishin kunai on the ground and picked her up. "All of you checked for survivor and cleaned the area."

"How about their goods, sensei?" Kakashi pointed to their carts.

"We'll bring them to Konoha along with dead bodies, sa, I'll be right back." Minato nodded at his team before teleporting to the village right into jōnin quarter, his sudden appearance made Nara Shikaku who was just entering the lounge startled.

"Who is she?" Shikaku stared at the wounded girl in Minato's arms.

"She's my niece, _suman_ Shikaku-san, could you please tell Kushina to meet me in hospital right away? I'm afraid this girl's in crisis." Minato's pleading eyes made the jōnin nodded, satisfied, Minato jumped out from the opened window and ran to hospital while Shikaku stormed out to find Kushina.

* * *

Kakashi examined his surrounding carefully, trees around here were had cutting traces, they have cleaned most of the battle remnants, mostly were kunai and shuriken that he guessed been showered by those ninja. He turned to see the carts and norimono, imagining how the group been attacked. That was might be quite tensed and unfair battle between them judged by the wounds from the victims they've been inspected. All these samurai and shinsokus' bodies were stabbed by shurikens and kunais, when the bandits wounds were from the cutting tools and didn't have much remnants around them, very samurai like. Might be cut by the blade.

His task was to collecting the dead and separated them from the bandits bodies, he stared the last body that had put down just now. Her figure reminded him to his sensei's wife, especially her red and long hair, she wore a red hōmongi. That was kind of kimono that worn when visiting someone, especially in formal events.

"Kakashi-kun, are you done there?" Shirane called out the boy from other side of the cart, he's been moving the carts so it won't blocked the road.

"_Hai_! I'm done here." Kakashi stood after he put a blanket that he took from the cart and covered Keiko's body. He took one last glance at the sleeping face of her and whispered. "Rest in peace, Miko-sama, your daughter's save now."

"They're a real royalty." Haruki commented as he put the last sword into the cart. "I wonder how could a royalty transformed into something like that. She's scary." Kobi nodded in agreement.

"Maybe she just blew up after witnessed all her comrades killed before her."

"Now what? Should we dispose all those bodies?" Haruki glanced towards the corpse.

"Let's wait for Minato, I'm sure these corpse are valuable, especially the Miko." Shirane shook his head and leaning on the cart side, beside the Hatake boy who remain silent.

* * *

Kushina ran as fast as she could to Konoha Hospital after she met Shikaku who came in rush to her house to inform her about what Minato had said to him. She had a very very bad feeling about this since this morning, and it's turned out real when Shikaku mentioned a wounded little girl whom her husband brought back. She's sure that might be her niece, if she's wounded, how about her mother.

She burst in and bombed questions to the nurse in lobby about Minato and the little girl's whereabouts, the stuttered nurse told her that they might still in operation room, Kushina found Minato outside the room waiting there impatiently.

"Minato!" Kushina ran to him. "How is she?"

"Calm down Kushina, Tsunade-sama and the other medics still working inside."

"How about the other? Keiko? Where's she?" Kushina blinked when Minato sighing heavily. "Is…she.." Minato held her hand and pulled her closer.

"I'm really sorry Kushina, we're late. She's already gone when we arrived." He whispered painfully when he heard Kushina muffled in his arms.

"So, she's alone now?"

"No, she still had you, us." Minato let go of his wife, Kushina nodded as she wiped her tears. "I need to go back to retrieve them, you'll stay here in case anything happen."

"Be careful, and please Minato, I want to see Keiko for the last time. I'll beg to Sandaime-sama to give her proper burial." She begged before Minato teleporting away, living her outside the operation room, waiting for good news to come. "Please Kami-sama."

* * *

Kakashi watched in silent when his sensei tried his sensei tried his best to console his wife who mourning over her cousin. Minato had his team aided by some other chūnin; they've just retrieve all those remnants back to Konoha including the corpses. Kushina's cousin laid still in the casket along with her former bodyguards at mortuary and Hokage already been alerted about this by him.

Sandaime-sama handed him a scroll to gave to Minato if he's done with his family business, although he said nothing, Kakashi had a good guess that it's related to their rescue mission. Patiently he waited for Minato outside the mortuary, watching Kushina-san crying over her cousin from the glass window and letting his mind wondered out about something. When he walked in the hallway to find Minato, he overheard some nurses talking about the girl they've saved this morning.

_"If Tsunade-sama didn't conduct the surgery right away, we will see that girl in mortuary with her families right now."_

_"Is she really that bad?"_

_"Her ribs broken, her left leg and right hand dislocated, beside her wounds…they're looked like got some fatal blows. It took five hours for Tsunade-sama to repair her."_

_"That's awful, seeing a little girl like her beaten like that."_

_"You should see her when she's taken here, we thought she's already dead."_

_You should see how she got those wounds, maam._ Kakashi sighed as he leant on the wall, after witnessing a terrifying killing by a younger girl this morning he couldn't help but think about her. Something in her somehow got his attentions, maybe it's her skill of killing, her ninjutsu or…wait. Ninjutsu? Didn't Minato-sensei tell him that the client wasn't a ninja? But that chains barrier chakra, he sure that's a ninjutsu. Not a long moment later, Minato walked out alone from the mortuary, he let Kushina had her own last time with her last family corpse. Since her parents were dead not long after their marriage, she said her last family was her cousin, beside him.

"What is it Kakashi?" Minato approached his student.

"Hokage-sama gave this for you, he handed it to me because you're pretty occupied there, sensei." Kakashi handed the scroll and wait until Minato finished reading it, he took another glance to the glass and back to his sensei. "Is Kushina-san okay?"

Minato sighed as he furling it back. "I hope so, many troubles came up." He stared at Kakashi and smiled, his hand ran through his student's wild hair. "Good work for today Kakashi!"

Kakashi scowled at that showed affection from his sensei, though inside he didn't mind at all, but his pride didn't allow that. "Sensei…" Kakashi hesitated for a moment, but continued. "How about the girl?"

"She's okay now, Tsunade-sama helped her." Minato pulled his hand to his pocket. "I thought we'll lose her."

"Is she the girl that you've told me before, sensei? The youngest shogun?" The blonde jōnin nodded.

"Yes, she's Tokugawa Kyouna." Kakashi's face scrunched, he remembered about Tokugawa clan that he read somewhere in library or his father's books.

"Are you sure, she's not a ninja?"


End file.
